


“so there’s this boy...” - Take 2

by Elena78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #ChallengeTuesday, 100 Words Exactly, Dramione Fanfiction Writers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/pseuds/Elena78
Summary: 26, February 2019 challenge - It had to be Dramione, 100 words exactly, prompt: “so there’s this boy...”





	“so there’s this boy...” - Take 2

Never in a million years did he ever think that this life would be his. Truthfully, he didn’t think he’d survive the war. But here he was, back inside the walls of Hogwarts, his Head Boy badge proudly pinned to his Slytherin robes.

“Are you ready?” 

Draco’s heart raced, he felt her warm hand take his and their fingers laced. He straightened her Head Girl badge and grinned.

“For you? Always.” He watched Hermione blush, but her expression matched his.

“Soooo, there’s this boy…” she teased.

“Pfft!” He led them down the hall. “There is only me.”

“Yes.” She smiled.


End file.
